<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anxiety by HircinesHuntingGround</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979477">Anxiety</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround'>HircinesHuntingGround</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, this is my vent couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walks-Softly/Original Character(s), Walks-Softly/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abah's Landing Thieves Guild [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Walks!”</p><p>The argonian turned when the high elf thief ran towards him. She leaned over on her knees to catch her breath. “Chel…”</p><p>“Is something wrong with her?” He nearly dropped the item in his hand. </p><p>Quen nodded. “She ran into someone at the market and… oh Walks. She needs you. She won’t talk to me or Zeira. She just froze in the middle of the market...”</p><p>“Did you take her to the Den?” Walks ran to the alleyways before Quen could answer. Who did she run into? Her father? Her brother? One of the guards that hurt her? He shook his head and continued to the Den. He slid down the ladder and almost had no patience for the false wall.</p><p>“Oh, thank the 8! She’s on your bed.” Zeira yelled from her loft as soon as she Walks.</p><p>Walks walked briskly to the rooms. His heart pounded when he saw the huddled mass on his bed, under the blankets. A sigh left his throat, louder than intended. He sat on his bed and put his hand on the trembling blanket. “Naarchel…”</p><p>The trembling paused momentarily and then continued. </p><p>“Chel… what happened?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Walks rubbed her back through the blanket. “I know. I’m here. You’re in the Den now. Do you want to come out? No. That’s okay. I’ll be here.”</p><p>“Walks….” Chel whimpered.</p><p>“Yes? Do you want water? Or a snack?”</p><p>Another whimper. Chel moved and emerged from the silk blanket. Her hair in disarray and stuck in her antlers. She looked at Walks. Her bright blue eyes glossy from tears. She leaned over on Walks lap, careful of her antlers. She hiccupped. A shuddered sigh escaped her mouth. She continued to shiver.</p><p>Walks meticulously fixed Chel’s hair, untangling it from her antlers. He brought the blanket up to her shoulders. “There. Hair’s fixed. Are you ready to talk?” Chel thought and shook her head in response. “Okay. I’m still here.” Walks leaned back against the headboard and pulled Chel closer. “You know… the first heist I helped here, I messed up. I knocked over a dye can and walked in it. My footprints lead the guards straight to me. Luckily, I went into the water. I waited. It did get cold eventually when the sun set over the docks. Zeira had to come get me when the coast was cleared. Not only did the dye ruin my suit, but being soaked in the water for almost 12 hours.” He shook his head.</p><p>“Is that the only suit you ruined?” Chel looked at him. She reached up and ran her fingers across the scales on his jaw.</p><p>“Surprisingly, no.” He laughed. “At least, it's not my favorite suit.”</p><p>Chel laughed a little. “Thank you,  Walks.” She sat up and kissed his snout.</p><p>“That’ll be 50 gold, Chel. I told an embarrassing story.” He chuckled at Chel’s pout. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?”</p><p>Chel grimaced and then nodded. “Will you waive that 50 gold?” Walks rubbed his chin and then nodded. “I saw one of the guards from the prison. He didn’t recognize me. But, Quen reacted fast enough and pulled me back to the Den. Well, more like carried.”</p><p>Walks nodded. “I had a suspicion. But, you are not hurt?” He looked over her arms and face, eyeing the scar over her freckled cheek. She shook her head. “That’s good. I’m glad… Do you feel better?”</p><p>Chel leaned against him. “Thanks to you… my heart is skipping beats, but it’s better than the overwhelming need to cry and the shaking. I… uhm.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. You mean everything to me, Walks.”</p><p>“You flatter me, Naarchel.” He rested his snout against her cheek. “I’d do anything for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>